Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 34
** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Aunt Lilac * Uncle Norman * Freddy * Twit Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Panther's Quest (Part 22) - Saying Goodbye | Writer2_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist2_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = As Zanti looks up at the sky, he begins to hallucinate, seeing comics floating before him. As he reaches out for them, they drift away, and he realises his hands are covered with blood. He struggles to his feet, and notices none of the soldiers are looking at him. He dives at one, who is firing a machine gun directly at Black Panther’s Sonar Glider, shouting his name. He steals his machine gun, and brings it to bear on the other men, who he shoots non fatally. As their leader points a pistol at him, Zanti is saved when Black Panther’s Sonar Glider, on autopilot, knocks the gun from their hands as Black Panther, standing on a wing, pulls Zanti up onto the aircraft. Later, the aircraft lands in a clearing behind a town. Fortunately, Zanti is not as hurt as was first thought, and is able to make his own way. As he leaves, T’Challa gives him money. Zanti tries to give it back, but T’Challa tells him he will feel guilty if he does not. He also tells Zanti that he and his family are welcome to come to Wakanda, and live there if they desire. As Zanti makes his way into the town, to his family, Black Panther takes off, for the Magistrate of Communications’ house… | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Rise and Shine (Part 9) - The Battlefield | Writer3_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Inker3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = As Coldblood aims his gun at Gina, he tries to work out if she’s a person or robot double. She tries to persuade him, saying first that bleeding proves she’s human, but the computer says Mako can make him see anything. When the computer calls Gina her, she uses this as further proof, but Coldblood replies that the computer has gone haywire. She manages to talk Coldblood into believing her, that she is Gina. In the control room, Mako smiles, congratulating Gina on her ability to talk her way out of a situation. He doesn’t mind that she’s free, as he tells his assistant Schirmer that it is only delaying the inevitable. He activates a series of switches, that make Coldblood and Gina flee from a series of explosions that begin, and more robots sent after them. Gina tells him their only chance is to cut off his power supply, by stopping the power station from working. As Mako hears this, he pauses by another switch. He can destroy the power plant, but then he will also destroy Coldblood, who he still needs as the prototype to persuade others to buy his cyborgs. As Coldblood and Gina find the junction box they need to disable, Mako goes to push the switch. But Schirmer still cares for Gina, and dives on him to protect her. Mako kills him, but it is too late, the power has been cut off, and all his robot troops are useless. Coldblood comes into his own now, as the computer is no longer being interfered with. He takes on the human soldiers, but as tanks close in, the computer says they have no chance of beating them. However, they explode as Gina short circuits the control systems, and so Coldblood thinks they have won. But from the rubble, Mako emerges, in his weapons exoskeleton, the weapon walker, and prepares to take on Coldblood. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Schirmer Races and Species: * * Vehicles: * Weapon-Walker | StoryTitle4 = Past and Presents Sins | Writer4_1 = Sholly Fisch | Penciler4_1 = Jack Sparling | Inker4_1 = Randy Emberlin | Colourist4_1 = Marcus McLaurin | Letterer4_1 = Janice Chiang | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Captain America waits under an arch, concerned that his mysterious caller hasn’t arrived. Suddenly, someone taps him on the back, and he finds someone he recognises. His former comrade in the Liberty Legion, Bruce Dickinson, also known as the Thin Man. He had gotten his powers from a hidden city named Kalahia, and he had promised to return after the war. But when he did, it had been destroyed. Bruce became a secret agent instead, but discovered that one of their former adversaries, Agent Axis, was now working for the same agency he did. As they go into his house, Captain America is shocked when Bruce fires at the man living there, named Schmidt. Despite being nearly 80 years old, he dodges with ease, revealing himself to be the former Agent Axis, as Bruce intended. Bruce attacks him for destroying Kalahia, and Captain America has to decide to help as they struggle. In the end, he saves Bruce, but calls the police on him, and makes sure he is arrested for the murder. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * | Notes = | Trivia = * "Having a Wild Weekend" features parodies of characters from the television series "The Munsters." It also features parodies of characters from the film/book "The Wizard of Oz." Meggan’s ‘family’ are inspired by the Addams Family and the Munsters | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=2756 plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}